Facilities are provided for the drawing of blood by the Core Lab phlebotomy personnel from normal volunteers who are Hepatitis B, Hepatitis C and HIV free on initial and annual screen, and have normal blood counts. Blood is used for a variety of IRB-approved research projects. Records of donor and investigator activity are maintained by the Core Laboratory staff. This "protocol" is actually a service of the GCRC, but we list many of the investigators, their publications and their grant support in order to demonstrate the wide range to which the service is put. We are also including publications for the past three years in an attempt to "Catch up" for previously unreported activity.